


You Are My Hero

by SapphicHoney



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami is Canon, korrasami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHoney/pseuds/SapphicHoney
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe. Asami and Korra are agents that help keep the Earth safe. However, Korra does something....reckless.For Korrasami Week!





	You Are My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute but I decided that if I'm gonna come back to writing I might as well wait still Korrasami Week. Especially since I miss it every year. Hopefully you enjoyed this and forgive any mistakes!

Korra ran as fast as she could but she swore it was absolutely no use. Her feet dug a little to deep into the dirt and she slipped way too much. The alien was really fast but still had not managed to get up to her. It was probably playing with its food, which was something Korra was all too happy about. She was its food.

She took a sharp right in the heavily wooded area and almost screeched herself when she heard the strong and voluminous roar from the damned thing that was chasing her.

“Kya owes me big time.”

Truthfully, she did this to herself. She volunteered to be bait while Asami and the others went to handle the bigger mess in the city. Korra thought she could handle the alien. She really did. She had her powers. She could bend earth, fire, air and water. She should have been fine but...her powers shorted out. Or the alien nullified them…

Whichever it was, it did NOT help her much. So, she did the next best thing.

Run.

“Korra? Where are you?” Kya’s voice chimed in her ear like a blessing even though her ears were ringing.

Korra pressed on her ear where the com was and replied “Fuck if I know.” she huffed while jumping over a fallen tree. “Powers are out. This was not planned. Can you get a hold on my location?”

“Already on it.”

Korra chanced a glance behind her and the e alien was a farther behind than the last time she looked. It still was very big, very green, very scaly, and very mean-looking.

“Almost there...Got it!” Kya responded, “Up ahead is a cliff. You need to turn around.”

Korra’s heart lurched as the alien roared again. This time stronger and much angrier.

“No can do, Kya. It’s chasing me.” she practically shouted out even though she was out of breath and slightly scared. “Do you know how deep the water is?”

“Dammit, Korra. _ **No.**_ Nobody knows.” 

Korra finally gets to the clearing of the cliff and took a deep breath as she paused. She pressed her finger to the comm before saying, “Well, I’m about to find out.” 

Korra didn't know id the alien could swim and she probably should have read more about this alien before jumping the gun. However, jumping was better than getting eaten alive. 

“So stupid.” she mumbled.

She hated open bodies of water. So much. It terrified her and she had no idea why. Maybe if she survives this then she’ll dig a little deeper. She stood at the edge of the cliff, but heard the heavy pounding of the aliens feet coming closer. Before she could overthink. She jumped. 

And then as she is soaring through the air, wind swirling around her, the most beautiful (and quiet possibly most annoying at the moment) came through her comm. 

“Korra wait before jumping.” 

Korra wanted to throw up. Her stomach felt like it was backing out of her body and the blood drained from her face leaving her feeling cold. She scrambled to her comm and pressed it as much as she could.

“Falling.” was the only thing she could manage to get out.

Korra looked down. That was a mistake. She caught sight of pointy, jagged rocks and choppy waves. Her legacy was going to be the stupid agent girl that jump off a cliff too early. Long but it told the story briefly.

She closed her eyes as she headed closer to the bottom. She hoped Naga could forgive her. And Asami.

_Gods. Asami, please forgive me._

“Oof”

She slammed onto...not choppy or spiked rocks, but something that’s flying. Korra opened her eyes and took a shaky breath. She’s in one of Asami’s “Flying bugs” (what Korra called it). Her body shook so badly as she tried to shit properly. She heard someone mumbling. No. Yelling. Her hearing was coming back. Less rushing winds and more chastising.

“Have you lost your _damn_ mind, Korra? Do you realize how fucking reckless that was?”

Asami rarely ever swore. The only time she did was during sex. Well, now Korra can add “murderously angry” to reasons why Asami would be swearing.

“That was completely irrational! Completely without logic! Do you know what would have happen if I didn’t get there in time?”

Korra knew it was rhetorical but in her slight daze she mistakenly answered with, “I would of died.”

“Exactly. Died. Dead. No future. And no life.” Asami continued to yell and Korra let her get it out. Besides she could not come up with any retort anyways.

“Agent Sato?” Kya voice comes through the comm of the flying bug.

Asami sighed before responding. “Got her. We’re landing.”

Korra whipped her head around to find they were indeed landing. Asami stayed quiet as she shut down the bug. But instead of immediately getting out. Asami slumped in her seat which makes Korra more alert. She started to say something, but heard Asami’s quiet whisper.

“I almost lost you.”

It was a broken sound. A defeated whisper. Korra felt like she was going to throw up again, but this time from making Asmai sound like that. So hurt and lost.

_I am such an idiot._

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” Korra was crying.” I’m so sorry.” She took Asami’s hand and the older woman let her. “If I had another option, just know I would have taken that.”

Asami looked at Korra, tears forming but not spilling over. Korra wanted to kick her own ass.

“I Know. I was just _so_ scared, Korra.”

Korra took her trembling girlfriend her arms before she could even think about it.

“I'm here now though.” Asami clung onto her at those words as if to concrete those words.

“However,” Korra pulled back to look into green eyes. They were red and her lips were formed into a pout. “Asami Sato, you are my hero.”

Asami chuckled, took the idiot woman's’ cheeks in her hands and kissed her firmly and desperately. Like it was the last kiss they would have. But it wasn’t and it wouldn’t be. Not as long as they are in this together. They pull apart before getting out of the bug and just as Korra’s foot hit soil she heard the voice that made her want to run again.

“KORRA THAT WAS STUPID.”

She froze.

Korra was going to have to endure a lot of yelling for the rest of the day. But at least she had her girl by her side.


End file.
